


Play Fights (gone silly)

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Play Fighting, Young Sides (Sanders Sides), ler!janus, ler!logan, switch!remus, switch!roman, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Young Remus gets into impulsive fights very quickly. Even as a little kid, he can not resist the need to always be on top. So, when Remus goes overboard, Logan ends up revealing something that changes everything...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Play Fights (gone silly)

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by someone in a Discord server. Dear @inconveniently-placed-cactus I know it's not exactly what you suggested, but I hope you like it anyway!

Once upon a time, in the Sanders Sides house: 

“GO AWAAAAYYYY!” Roman yelled at Remus. 

“GIVE ME THE REMOTE FIRST!” Remus ordered. 

“NOOOO!” Roman yelled back. 

“Like he’s gonna give you the remote…” Janus muttered, holding his Nintendo Switch. 

“SH...SHUT UP JANUS!” Remus yelled, grunting as he pulled on the remote and pushed against Roman’s cheek. 

Janus smirked and bonked Remus’s butt with the back of his Nintendo Switch. 

Surprised, Remus paused. “OoPs...My BaAaD.” Janus reacted sarcastically. 

“OH, THAT’S IT!” Remus shouted and tackled him to the couch. 

“Remus, let go!” Virgil ordered. 

“NO! HE SMACKED ME IN THE BUTT!” Remus yelled back. 

Janus giggled. “Are you embarrassed because you liked it?” Janus teased. 

“DID NOT!” Remus yelled. 

“Suuure…” Janus muttered. 

“I DID NOT!” Remus yelled back. 

“Totally believe you…” Janus muttered again with an evil smirk on his face. 

Remus grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him. “YOU HAVE NO PROOF I LIKED IT!” Remus shouted at him. 

Wanting to catch him off guard, Janus booped Remus on the nose. Remus’s frown morphed into confused surprise really quickly. He looked at his nose by going cross-eyed before looking away from Janus with embarrassment. 

“Gotcha.” Janus teased. 

Remus lifted his head up towards Logan, and frowned deeply in anger. Logan was snickering at him while he was reading a big book on astronomy on a leather chair across the room. 

“What are YOU laughing at, FOUR EYES?” Remus asked loudly. 

“I’m right here. You don’t need to yell.” Logan told him calmly. 

Remus got off of Janus and stomped himself over to Logan. “What’s so funny, four eyes?” Remus asked angrily, pulling the book down so he could see his face. 

Logan looked at him with a confident smirk. “You, Remus. I’m laughing at you.” Logan told him. 

Remus grabbed onto his tie and pulled him closer. “Do you WANT me to kill you?” Remus asked. 

“Go ahead, Big Ed.” Logan spat back. 

Virgil widened his eyes in surprise and looked away awkwardly. He knew exactly who he was talking about, but didn’t want to come off as suspicious. 

Remus seemed to know as well...this was evident by his narrowing eyes. “What did you just call me?” Remus whispered. 

“Big Ed. Co-Ed Killer? The man who killed his family members and a bunch of college kids?” Logan told him. 

Remus pulled the book out of his hands and closed it shut. Then, Remus jumped onto the sofa and pushed Logan down. 

“What’s the big idea? This is cheating!” Logan reacted, pulling on his arms. 

“It’s not cheating when SOMEONE starts it!” Remus shot back. 

“Well if that’s the case, then this isn’t cheating either:” Logan declared, before squeezing Remus’s side.

Remus jolted and squealed loudly, before falling backwards off the chair and onto the ground. Virgil and Roman burst into laughter, while Janus showed off a toothy, amused smile. 

“Hey! Stop laughing at me! I’LL BEAT YOU ALL UP WITH MY BARE HANDS!” Remus shouted at them. But the moment Remus tackled his twin brother right onto the ground, Roman smirked and tickled Remus’s sides. 

“Coochy coochy coo bro!” Roman teased. 

“NOHOHOHO! EEEEEEK! COHOHOME OHOHON!” Remus laughed, curling into Roman and flopping into his lap. Roman turned his upside down brother onto his back, and resumed tickling him. 

“Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy koo! I forgot how ticklish you are!” Roman teased further. 

“STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT ROHOHOHOHO! IHIHIHIT TIHIHICKLES!” Remus laughed, squirming back and forth and kicking his feet. 

“You think I’m gonna stop that easily? Remus, you forget what a strong little man I am! I can tickle you until you- aAAIEEEEK! GEHEHET AHAWAHAHAY FROM THEHEHERE!” Roman teased before falling into a laughing fit himself. 

Remus had reached his arms up and started poking his belly button and tummy. This caused Roman to forget what he was doing and start pushing Remus’s fingers away. “Get away from where? Your belly button? Is your belly button ticklish?” Remus teased. 

Roman threw his head back and laughed. “YEHEHEHEHES! PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAP!” Roman laughed further. 

In an attempt to get the upper hand again, Roman moved his hands to the side and gave his brother’s upper ribs a squeeze. This caused Remus to jolt and snort at the really bad spot. 

*snort* “WAHAHAHAHAIT! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHERE! NOHOHOHO RIHIHIHIBS!” Remus begged, pulling his arms down as quick as he could. 

“Wow! I can count your ribs really well! Ooone…” Roman teased before starting to count the ribs starting from under the armpits. “Twooooo...thrrreeeeee...fooouurr...fiiiiive...siiiixx-” 

“WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO! EHEHEHEHEVIHIHIL!” Remus shouted. 

Roman gasped. “Oh no! I lost my spot! Aww! And I was getting close to ten too.” Roman pouted. 

“Looks like you’ll have to start at the armpits again, then.” Janus hinted. 

Roman looked at Janus with mischievous stars in his eyes. “Good idea Janny!” Roman replied before starting to count the top rib again. “Oooone...twoooo…” Roman counted. 

“EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEK!” Remus squealed. 

“Threeee...wait...Was this three?” Roman asked. 

“YEHEHEHEHEHES!” Remus shouted back. 

“I don’t believe you. I think I’m gonna start again!” Roman replied. He started on the top rib under the armpit yet again, and started wiggling it and counting again. “Oooone...twwooo...threeeee...fooouuur…” 

“HEHEHEHEHELP!” Remus shouted. 

Romn smirked and continued. “Fiiiive...siiiixx...seveeen...eeeiiight...niiiine...ten!” Roman declared. He removed his finger from the ribs. 

“Fihihinallyhyhy…” Remus muttered. 

Logan was considering correcting Remus, but he decided to just ignore it and resume reading instead. 

“HahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! WHOHOHOHO’S TIHIHIHICKLIHIHING MEHEHEHE?!” Remus yelled, bursting into even more laughter. 

“Wow...such ticklish feet you have! It would be a shame if someone were to tickle them…” Janus teased. 

“EEEEEHEHEHEHEHE! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT JAHAHAHAHANUHUHUHUS!” Remus laughed. 

“But why would I stop, when tickling you is so much more fun?” Janus asked. Then, Janus grabbed onto Remus’s socked feet, and lifted up the toes to expose the skin underneath. Then, Janus tickled under the toes with his finger nails. “Tickletickletickletickletickletickleticklllle!” Janus teased. 

“JAHAHAHAHAHA! *snort* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! *snort* NOHOHOHO TOHOHOES! *snorts* NOHOHO TOHOES!” Remus begged. 

“But your toesssss are soooooo ticklish!” Janus teased. 

As Janus continued to tickle him, he couldn’t help but notice the big hole in his sock. So, Janus decided to take advantage of it! He lightly moved the stretchy hole creases around, and scritchy-scritchy-scratched the bare ball of his foot. 

“aAAAAAAAHHH! JAHAHANUHUHUHUS NOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHI’M GOHOHOHOHONNAHAHA DIHIHIHIHIHIEHEHEHEHEHE!” Remus screamed. 

“Oh please...you’ve survived being stabbed by Roman many times! This should be a breeze for you.” Janus said softly. 

“IHIHIHIHIHIT’S NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!” Remus screamed. 

“You should’ve told Patton you have holes in your socks. If you had done so sooner, I wouldn’t have such a helpful spot open for tickling.” Janus teased. 

Then, Janus did the most despicable thing he could even think of: Janus snuck his thin fingers into the hole and scratched his toes from inside the sock. 

Remus screamed so loud, it was like the kid lost a limb or something! But no! The only reason Remus was screaming, was because Janus was tickling his bare toes through a hole in his socks! 

“AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAH! *snort* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snort* HAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Remus screamed and laughed like his life depended on it. 

“Your snorts are so adorable. You know that?” Roman told him. 

Remus let out a growl and flapped his arms towards Roman’s face. One of hi arms managed to hit his arm, surprisingly. 

Roman gasped, but looked at Janus. “Please give him a break.” Roman ordered. When Janus stopped, Roman grabbed his arms and held them above Remus’s head before starting to tickle his armpits. 

“Hahaha- BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROHOHOHOHO NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!” Remus shouted. 

“Uh, I think the correct answer, is ‘Ro yes’!” Roman replied proudly. 

“STAHAHAHAHAP! IHIHIHIT’S TOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUCH!” Remus shouted. 

“This doesn’t tickle as much as your bare toes did though…” Roman reminded him. Then, Roman started tracing his nails on one armpit, so he could breathe a little while he laughed. 

“HAHAhahahahaha! *snort* Thahahahat’s behehehetteheheher.” Remus said. 

“There we go. Are you done fighting people now?” Roman asked. 

Remus allowed himself to continue to breathe so he could properly answer him. Before he replied though, Remus put on an evil smirk and stuck his tongue out. “No way! I’M AN ETERNAL FLAME READY TO BURN THE WHOLE HOUSE DOWN!” Remus shouted. 

Janus hissed in disappointment. “Wrong answer…” he replied. 

Let’s just say...Remus did NOT get the satisfaction of a 1st place win...


End file.
